


The white paladin

by WholesomeBab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: i was bored, maybe klance, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeBab/pseuds/WholesomeBab
Summary: The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to my mother and planet Altea before I got into a cryo-pod not long after princess Allura and Coran. Next thing I know I'm falling face first on the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided why not, there might be klance

The last thing I remember is saying goodbye to my mother and planet Altea before I got into a cryo-pod not long after princess Allura and Coran. Next thing I know I'm falling face first on the ground.

"Ow" I mumbled into the floor before I heard a gasp and I was pulled onto my feet and into a hug by Allura "Amira! Thank goodness you're ok!" Allura exclaimed, I pat her back. She let go and I turned to Coran and smiled in greeting then, as Allura turned back to the man with black and white hair and explained who Zarkon is I reached for the ear of a small... boy? Not much taller than me, wanting to feel the curved shape that was much different to the pointy shape of my own but he swatted it away so I turned my attention to the guy with black and white hair as he spoke "I remember now, I was his prisoner" he said and me, Allura and Coran looked at him with shock, "he's still alive?" Allura asked in disbelief but then exclaimed "impossible!". "I know it doesn't make sense but it's true, he's searching for a super weapon named voltron" the guy said and this time I spoke up "he's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him" Allura nodded "and that's exactly why we must find it before he does" she finished for me and they all nodded.  
*somewhere else*  
The druid, Hagarr approached emperor Zarkon. "The blue lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy" she said in her gravelly voice  
"King Alofor's daughter and the daughter of the white paladin live, how?" Zarkon growled "I know not, but I think it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours" Hagarr smiled wickedly. "Yes, I will wipe that foul race from the universe forever and reclaim voltron. Contact my commanders"  
(Y'all know what happened with Sendak)  
*back at the castle*  
"Princess, please you must eat it's been ten thousand years" Coran attempted to get Allura to eat some food, then he turned to me "you too Amira, growing girls need nutrition" I am about 14 in human years but in Altean memory cycles I'm about 114.  
Allura sighed, "I'm not hungry" I looked up from being spaced out, "neither am I" Allura had told me what had befallen Altea and it was bothering me.

"Ten thousand years? That's like one thousand plus ten!" Lance exclaimed

"That's times ten" Keith corrected him. "Whatever dropout" Lance replied, glaring at Keith 'just kiss already' I thought.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving" Hunk said, clutching his stomach. "Yeah but you threw up like five times" Pidge pointed out. "Hm good point" Hunk then proceeded to eat some goo off the hover plate, I could tell by the look on his face he didn't know what to think of it.  
"I can't believe that your civilization created such advanced technology ten thousand years ago, it must have been an incredible place" Shiro said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it was, but now it's gone, and we're the last Alteans alive" Coran said solemnly, I could see the pain on Allura's face so I stepped beside her and grabbed her hand she knelt down to my height and hugged me, I felt Coran wrap his arms around the both of us.  
Allura broke the hug with a gasp and went to her cryo-pod and said with a smile and red face "looks like we aren't the only ones left" for in the pod were four mice.  
Then alarms started going off

End of part one


	2. The rise of voltron part 2

Coran checked what was going on, "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" He exclaimed, I stepped closer to Allura. "How did they find us?!" I asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault" Lance declared glaring at said boy. "Say whatever you gotta say to make yourself feel better, after getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!" Keith shot back.  
"I'LL STICK YOU IN A WORMHOLE!!!!" Lance shouted back getting up in Keith's face.

'Kiss kiss kiss!' I chanted in my head but then Shiro cut in, "Stall it cadets!, this is no time to place blame it's time to work as a team" he turned to me, Allura, and Coran "how long till they get here?"

Coran began to counting with his fingers and mumbling, I could make out "carry the one" until he came to a conclusion, "a couple of days".  
"Good, let them come, by the time they do you six will have reformed voltron and together we will destroy Zarkon" as soon as she said that, Hunk burped, "sorry, food goo" he said as his stomach rumbled. "Wait, six? But there are five of us here" Lance said  
"Well, Amira is the sixth, she is the paladin of the white lion" they all looked at me, surprised "I just assumed she was your bodyguard" Lance said  
"I sort of am, my mother was the last white paladin and a royal guard" I told them and they nodded.

"Princess, there are six of these lions, how are we going to find the rest" Shiro asked, Allura led us to the ship's control room and stepped onto a small pedestal that lit up, "King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force, she alone holds the key to the lions whereabouts" Coran explained and then, a huge map appeared around us

I will finish this in the next part


End file.
